historys_strongest_senior_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
The Universe
The universe in History Strongest Senior Brother it's very vast and contains many universes from the Daoism, Buddhism, Demonic and Monster cultivators and all of them are separated by a thin and invisible membrane called 'wall' by people. Daoism Universe After the Great Cataclysm which shook not just the Daoism world, but the entire universe, the surviving leaders of the cultivators opened the World beyond Worlds which would become the main force of the Daoism in the future and it would have countless lower realms formed by the fragments of the previous world, before the Great Catalcysm. However, due to the differences between people, some chose to leave and open their own world: Jade Green Stream Heaven. These two worlds would be places for daoists to call home, until Yan Zhaoge's appearance. After killing the Earth Supreme, Yan Zhaoge and his family couldn't live peacefully in the World beyond Worlds and he created the Heaven Awakening Universe and the Heaven beyond Heavens by taking massive regions from the World beyond Worlds and annexing the Roving Jade Heaven. The Daoism continued to grow and after regaining the Executing Immortal Array they finally managed to become a power in the universe again, thousands of years after the Great Cataclysm. Along with the Executing Immortal Array, they captured six of the 24 Sea Calming Pearls, treasures the once belond the the Daoism. Using these pearls, the leaders of the Daoism opened six powerful universes which contain many lower realms and upper realms, with Yan Zhaoge's universe being the center and most imposing of them all. This was the start of a new era for the Daoism, a era where they would completely dominate the entire universe. Falling Sovereign Reed Heaven The universe opened by Yan Zhaoge. It stands at the center of the Daoism universe and it is the most powerful. Upper Realms: * Heaven beyond Heavens * Roving Jade Heaven * Jade Spring Heaven Lower Realms: * Eight Extremities World * Floating Life World * Vast Ocean World * Floating Gate World * Jambudvīpa * Flame Devil World The other universes opened by the daoist leaders are the Vermilion Brilliance Warm Sun Heaven, Grand Calmness Sovereign Cliff Heaven, Everlasting Darkcloud Oath Heaven, Grand Sovereign Yellow Past Heaven and Thoughtless Rivercause Heaven. Together they form the vast and grand Daoism universe. Buddhism Universe The Buddhism, just like the Daoism, is divided into two factions: the orthodox one and the ones that are on the External Way. The orthodox one reside in the Western Paradise of Ultimate Bliss while the ones from External Way are in the White Lotus Pure Land. These two buddhist factions are extremely large and formidable and have many worlds under them. Immortal Courtyard Universe It was opened by the Heavenly Lord of the Immeasurable after the Great Cataclysm and it's formed of many worlds and realms. The Immortal Courtyard is mostly formed by people who have abandoned the orthodox way of the Daoism and chose to worship the Heavenly Lord of the Immeasurable and cultivate the Avedha-Vasa Treasure Light which can help them gain more power in a shorter amount of time. Along with the White Lotus buddhist, they form the External Way and although they are very powerful, they are viewed with contempt in the universe. Monster Universe The monster race reside in the Sea of Stars and are currently led by the Eastern Sovereign. Nine Nethers Universe It's the most vile place in the entire universe and the home of those who follow the demonic way. Although everyone hates them and are antagonistic towards them, they continued to ramain a major power until Yan Zhaoge's appearance.